Lovely Lagomorph
by Bingus Domingus
Summary: Laura loves her trainer, Trevor. When the two go on a camping trip, she decides to tell him in an unusual way... M Human x F Lopunny.


You would think going on a camping trip would be fun, but going with your Pokémon makes it quite the chore. My mom thought it would be fun to give me a cute and cuddly Buneary along with a Mega stone as my first Pokémon. My Lopunny, who I named Laura, has been acting more affectionate than usual. From cuddling to hugging, she's been showing that she loves me throughout the day. However, it's kind of getting in the way of me setting up camp. I wish I had planned this trip a while back so Laura wouldn't be acting so weird.

"There. I finally got the tent up." I said to myself. The second I got up, I was tackled to the ground by a brown blur and hugged tightly.

"Yay, you did it, Trevor! Now we can sleep without worry of wild Pokémon!" She said happily. She was holding on to me so tightly that I felt I was going to pop.

"Laura. Let...go." I said, barely able to breath. Laura quickly released me and rushed over to my bag. I gasped for air before following her. She was looking in it for something.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She came over to me and handed me a plastic bag of brownies.

"What are these?" She flashed me a sweet smile.

"They're brownies, silly! I made them for you as a present for being such a great trainer!" She said happily. My mom taught her how to cook, so she must've learned how to make these from her.

"Oh, that's nice of you. Thanks...I'll save them for later, though." I told her. She got excited and hugged me. This hug wasn't as tight as her previous one, but it kept me there. I had to be careful, though. She has the cute charm ability and I'm pretty sure it works on humans, too.

"OK, Laura. That's enough hugging right now..." I stated. She let go of me and hopped into the tent. I decided to lie on my back and look at the sky. It was getting late as evident from the orange color. I started to drift off into sleep.

"Trevor, wake up..." A small voice called to me. I felt something on my stomach and I opened my eyes to be greeted with Laura's face. I sat up quickly and took in my surroundings. I was in the tent.

"What happened?" I asked. She giggled while clasping her hands together.

"You went to sleep, so I carried you to the tent to be more comfortable. You slept for quite sometime and I woke you up for dinner!" She explained. I was surprised at this. I slept for that long? Well, that doesn't matter. I'm awake, so I can eat dinner. Laura guided me outside to a campfire. There was a large plate with a couple of berry kabobs on it. They looked like they were cooked. I took a kabob and ate it happily. She began to giggle again.

"You must've been really hungry! Well, eat up! I made a lot for you!" She said. I looked at her curiously.

"Did you eat already while I was asleep?" I asked to which she nodded. I proceeded to devour the rest of the kabobs. A few minutes later, I decided to have some more to eat and went for the brownies in my pocket. I bit into one and was amazed by how tasty they were. I was too busy eating them one after another to see Laura smiling at me. Once I was done, I turned my attention to her and noticed she was smiling, but this one was different. It made me feel a little uneasy. Suddenly, I started to heat up and I found it harder to breath. I also felt a burning sensation at my crotch.

"L-Laura, what did y-you put in those brownies?" I asked. She placed a paw on her chin and began to think.

"Well, I put the usual ingredients for them, but I added a little something extra..." She leaned closer until she was right next to my face.

"I added an aphrodisiac to it..." She whispered in my ear. My eyes widened in realization. She drugged me!

"Why...would you...do...that?" I said. I felt my cock begin to rise as the drug took affect.

"It's because I love you, Trevor. More than you think, actually. I never could find a way to tell you, but now I have the perfect opportunity to show just how much I love you..." She explained. I was so hot and bothered at the moment, but I still had time to think before my mind becomes fully clouded by lust. Laura began to fiddle with my pants.

"Laura...you don't...have to...do...this..." I mumbled. The rest of my words became an incoherent mess. My pants came sliding down along with my boxers, revealing my throbbing length to the world. Laura rubbed the side of it, making me groan in pleasure.

"It must hurt, doesn't it? Don't worry, though. I'll take care of you..." She said in a caring, yet seductive tone. She climbed on top of me and postioned herself over my tool. She lowered herself slowly until I was inside her all the way. I knew she didn't have a hymen because it broke during a battle somehow. Damn, her hugs aren't the only things that are tight, it seems. She began to bounce up and down on my shaft rabidly, eliciting multiple moans from me. I looked up at her and saw the look of bliss on her face. She looks so happy. I should be, too. I love her just as much, but it was platonic. That's going to change, though. I thruster upwards into her to meet her drops, creating a rhythmic pattern. This went on for quite some time until the need to cum arose. I picked up my speed and pounded into her harder, her moaning increasing in volume. With one final thrust, we both came in unison. Our juices mixed together deep inside her. After our orgasm, she hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"I love you so much, Trevor..." She said.

"I know. I love you, too." I responded. We both lied there, enjoying each other's company.


End file.
